Pride vs Prejudice
by Watapon12
Summary: The Prince of Tennis is beaten by a girl ever since he started playing Tennis. Will Ryoma allow to be beaten by this girl all throughout his Tennis Career? How will Ryoma accept the reality that the girl had already quited in playing tennis forever?
1. Match 1

**Author's note/Disclaimer:**

** I do not own The Prince of Tennis. I'm just a big fan of it, that's all. Hope you will enjoy my own version of The Prince of Tennis as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**P.S.**

**I'm back! This is Tennis no Ojousama at your service but known as Watapon12 by now since I've decided to change my penname. **

**I'm very sorry if I haven't updated this for months now. I'm so sorry. I've just readjusted the plot for this one.**

**I hope that your long waits will be worth it. And I hope you all are still here with me.**

**I've adjusted the first chapter by the way.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**I've edited some parts of the story once again to make some parts clearer. And lastly, I've changed the title from 'Unaccepted Truth' to 'Pride vs. Prejudice'.**

**Warning:**

**Characters might or might not be OOC. It varies to the situation.**

**PRIDE VS. PREJUDICE**

**MATCH 1**

A guy with dark green hair and chestnut eyes, in a white shirt with red stripes on some parts of his shirt and black shorts together with a white Fila cap looked very exhausted and is really catching his breath. His name is Echizen Ryoma. He is in the middle of a match against a girl in his age division. Both are around twelve years old. The girl has short pink hair, her eyes covered by her full bangs because she is looking down while bouncing the ball. She is wearing a blue clothed headband matched with a blue dress for tennis. She is ready for her winning serve in their one set match with their score of 5-1. There is no sign of tiredness in her face neither she is sweating too much.

'Am I going to let Yamada-chan crush me once again?' crossed to Ryoma's head desperately. 'No! I am not going to let it happen again! Even if it is already 5-1, I still have a chance. The game is not yet over!'

The girl named Yamada, whom Ryoma had addressed, turned to her opponent from the other side of the court, showing her beautiful face and called out, "Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma turned to her.

"Are you sure you still want to continue this match in that condition?"

"What?" Ryoma blurted out in surprise

Yamada smirked.

"If you think you can still win me with this score of 40-0 and in that bad form of yours, well you're wrong. You can never win a match with me," Yamada said confidently, mocking Ryoma at the same time.

Ryoma glared at her but the fear and doubt can be seen in his eyes.

"Come on and serve that ball already," Ryoma shouted in his most brave voice that he can give during that time. He seems very serious in beating Yamada even though the match is already one sided and there is only a percent chance left for him to win.

"As you wish," Yamada said sadistically. She threw the ball in the air to serve it.

An alarm clock suddenly rang loudly which irritated a teen who is sleeping soundly. He turned off the alarm clock. He slowly sat up on his bed, revealing a jade green haired teen and his chestnut eyes slowly opening, as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, then a Balinese/Siamese cat jumped unto his bed and greeted his master. The boy sat up and greeted his cat with a pat and said sweetly, "Good morning, Karupin." The cat jumped down from his bed. His face shifted from being happy to serious and said to himself, "I dreamed of it again. But why?" He then let out a frustrated sigh.

Suddenly hard and impatient knocking can be heard on the door from the outside which is more like banging. Each knock getting louder and louder as a teen outside used her knuckles which resulted to banging. The weird thing she looked a lot like the occupant of the room, a her version of him but older. She has long dark green hair which is tied low and chestnut eyes.

"Hurry up and open the door, Chibisuke!" she shouted protestingly at Ryoma's door.

Ryoma stood up and put on his slippers. "Yeah, yeah. Coming," he responded irritatingly.

He opened the door and met Echizen Kuroyuki's flaring eyes, his older sister. She is a year older than him.

"What do you want, nee-san?" Ryoma asked sleepily, rubbing his right eye.

"What the-?" she blurted in disbelief. "You're not yet dressed? It's already six thirty! You better hurry or we will be late in our morning practice!" Kuroyuki said in a shock and demanding voice of an older sister.

"Yeah. Yeah," Ryoma responded sleepily.

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

It is already mid-November in Japan. Cherry Blossoms that suppose to be pink-colored are now turning slightly brown and are starting to fall on the ground like confetti's because it is already fall season. It is, also, the same to those other trees.

In Seishun Gakuen, even though it is still very early, noises can be heard inside the school product of the different sports clubs that are having their morning practice. This school is very famous because of their strong tennis club.

Two figures appeared standing outside the school grounds, staring at the school. The first figure at the left is a guy teenager tall; at around 5'9, he has high spiky black hair and has a well-built body and carrying a tennis bag strapped by his shoulder. While the other figure at the right is a girl teenager which is very short since she is just below his shoulder in height. The girl has long pink hair that the length is reaching her waist and has side bangs. The older guy is only a year older than her.

"Lil' Sis," Takeshi said to get, as he addressed, his little sister's attention.

The younger teen turned to him with blank, unreadable green eyes and calm face. She is a serious person but softens when her brother is around.

"You're here in Seigaku for the second time, you are now here to study and not only to come for a visit," Takeshi said excitedly and with a grin.

"You're right," the girl agreed in a soft but steady tone of voice. "Let's get going, Aniki. You still have your morning practice."

"Do you want to go with me to the tennis courts?" he offered. "I'm sure you're excited to see what's new there. Also, I'm sure that the senpais will be very happy in seeing you again. They'll be very surprised seeing you here," Takeshi said excitedly.

The younger teen just ignored what Takeshi said and went ahead to the campus.

Takeshi's excitement was broken because his little sister just ignored his invitation. He looked worriedly at her.

"Sakura…"

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

Takeshi escorted the girl to her respective classroom for she is a new student there and Takeshi is a junior and had been studying in Seigaku since he was a freshman.

"Ah! Here's your name: Yamada Sakura," Takeshi read gladly as he seen his younger sister's name on the class list outside 1st year 2 classroom.

"You're in class 1-2," Takeshi said gladly and grinned at the girl.

"Thank you, Aniki," Sakura said in a thankful voice and offering him a small smile.

"No problem, Lil' Sis," Takeshi grinned at Sakura again.

"Oh, before I forget. After class, I'll tour you around Seigaku so that you can familiarize the place and-," he then winked at Sakura. "You won't get lost," Takeshi said in a brotherly voice except for the last sentence for he said it to tease Sakura.

"Look who's talking. Am I not the one who is supposed to say that?" Sakura said half-smiling.

"Oh, no you don't. I am the earlier occupant of this school, so I know this school more than you do," Takeshi countered then smiled cheekily.

Sakura just shook her head while giving out one of her rare and true smiles which is usually reserved for her Aniki.

Takeshi suddenly lightened up because of the younger sibling's action and said, "See. I made you smile again. Don't be too serious, ne? You're too young for that and besides, enjoy life and smile always while you're still a youth, ne?" Takeshi then ruffled Sakura's hair playfully.

"Hey! Stop it, Aniki!" Sakura said irritatingly but chuckling softly at the same time.

"That's it. Keep on smiling. You might have not noticed but every time you smile and every time I see you happy, I'm also happy. Remember that."

Sakura's smile suddenly faded. She looked down at what Takeshi said because she knows deep inside her that it would be hard for her to do it. Before the older one would notice her change of emotion, she looked back up to him, masked with her expressionless face.

"I'll go ahead now. I think you should also get going or else you will be late."

"Oh, right," Takeshi scratched his head and laughed.

"I'll be back in lunch time. Hope you meet new friends. Bye, Lil' Sis!" Takeshi waved goodbye to Sakura and went away.

Sakura went inside the classroom. There are no students yet since it is just almost seven and the class will start by eight thirty. She sat in an armchair beside a window. She then noticed that the view of the tennis courts can be clearly seen from there.

At the tennis courts, all of the members of the Men's Tennis Club: regulars and non regulars, are starting their morning practice. The Girl's Tennis Club's regulars are, also, joining them in their practice.

"After running practice, all of you are going to the courts to have a match against one another. The match will be boys versus girls," Ryuuzaki-sensei, the coach of the Boy's Tennis Club, announced to them who is standing beside Inui Sadaharu, which was once a Seigaku regular, and Shigeno Sandaime-sensei, the coach of the Girl's Tennis Club.

The regular members of both tennis clubs were surprised of Ryuuzaki's announcement.

"What? But we'll still be very tired after this. We cannot give a good performance," Eiji blurted surprisingly while running.

"That is the purpose," Shigeno-sensei informed. "Through this practice, your endurance and stamina will be tested if how long you can take after a very exhausting 30-lap running practice."

"He's right," Sadaharu agreed. "And to those members who will not be able to finish a lap after a minute, they're very lucky because they will be the first ones who will be going to try this-," he held up a pitcher of green juice that looks like very toxic and cannot be drank. Trust me, you don't want to try it if you'll have a chance to see it. "My new and improved Inui vegetable juice," he introduced devilishly together with the usual evil grin.

The members were suddenly flushed when they saw the new juice of Inui. They already had encountered some of the juice that Inui invented after he had been expelled from being a regular member. He volunteered himself to be the manager of the team for a while. They do not want to drink any of Inui's juices again because…, I think you already know what I mean.

"This juice is tastier than my last inventions I'm sure you will all enjoy this," Inui said, still keeping his evil grin.

Some squealed but all trembled with fear.

"I would not want to drink that," Ryoma said.

Everyone was surprised of Ryoma's outburst.

"I agree with you, Chibisuke," Kuroyuki said, agreeing with his brother.

"Fsshhh…," Kaoru said, even though his face is scary, it can be seen deep down that he is scared to drink the juice

"It looks very toxic. It looks like it cannot be drunk," Syuichiroh stated the obvious, trembling slightly.

"I would never want to drink it again over my dead body, nya!" Eiji shouted trembling.

"For the first time, I agree with you, Kitty," Kimiko said, agreeing with Eiji.

Syuusuke chuckled. "What are you all saying? It looks very delicious."

Everyone looked at Syuusuke as if he had lost all of his sanity, but if I were you I would agree with them.

Kunimitsu shook his head in disagreement and just decided to run faster.

As soon as everyone saw that their Buchou is ahead now and each second he managed to expand the distance, they took it as the cue to start running faster if they do not want to die yet in the glass of Inui's toxic and poisonous vegetable juice.

Sakura just smiled while watching their morning practice from above.

She suddenly froze.

No, she's definitely not enjoying this! She shook her head, as if letting the thought fall down from her head and bringing herself back to her control. She sighed. She did not think that this will going to be very hard for her to do.

"Stop, Sakura," she whispered to herself cautiously. "You're in _total_ control and you know it."

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

It is almost time for class and sports club members are now changing in their school uniforms and going inside their classrooms.

Ryoma and Kuroyuki stopped outside a classroom.

"I'll go ahead now. Be good and don't do stupid things, ne?" Kuroyuki said in a demanding voice.

"I don't do stupid things," Ryoma said in reply. "You're the rebellious one," Ryoma continued, returning to what Kuroyuki said.

Kuroyuki glared at Ryoma.

"What?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"Just go in already so that I can go," Kuroyuki said while pushing Ryoma inside the room.

"Alright! Alright already! Stop acting like a kid."

"Hah! Who are you referring to? Me or yourself?"

"Who do you think am I talking to?"

Kuroyuki just stuck out her tongue to Ryoma in reply and added, "See you later, Chibisuke!" Then ran away.

Everyone in the room gave Ryoma a weird and funny look after they had witnessed the, how should we put this? Amateurish exchange. Involuntarily, he bowed his head low and blushed in embarrassment, "Childish big sisters."

He then started to look for a seat but there was only one seat left which is beside a girl near a window.

"Okay, good. I will be sitting beside a girl and it looks like she's new here. It's like I have any other choice," Ryoma said to himself. He approached the girl and asked, "Excuse me, is someone sitting beside you?"

The girl is looking outside. She looked at the chair beside her and shook her head lightly. "No. No one's sitting here."

She suddenly looked up as she heard the boy in front of her gasping audibly. The girl, who all this time maintained an emotionless face, allowed a surprised look show in her features.

"Yamada-chan?"

"Echizen-kun?"

Both said at the same time as Sakura stood up from her seat.

Both became silent, the noisiness of the room disturbing the silence and sudden commotion between the two teens, registering the sudden happenings.

"What are you doing here?" Again, both questioned each other at the same time.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that question," Ryoma finally asked first, hint of anger can be heard from his voice. "What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be at the States."

"That is none of your business," Sakura replied casually, her voice sounding almost cold and hostile.

"Don't worry. I don't mind," Ryoma shot back. "Just remember that I came to this school first and not you so you find another seat in where you can sit. I do not want to sit beside you."

"It does not matter at all. I came here first and since there are no seating arrangements in this class, everyone can sit wherever they want. If you do not want to sit beside me, it's your problem to find another one. First come first serve basis," Sakura said calmly and sat back down to her seat.

Ryoma gritted his teeth in frustration as the bell rang and the teacher for the first period went inside the room. Everyone went back to their seats. After a brief exchange of greetings, the students sat back down.

Ryoma, with nothing to do anymore, sat on his seat beside his least favorite person in all his life. Of all the people in this class, why does it have to be her? What's bothering him most is: what is she doing here in Japan? Is she staying here for good?

No, it can't be. He bickered himself.

How could she leave the States if she is already at the peak of her prominent tennis career? What's going on in here?

So many questions came to him all at once and neither of them he can answer.

He observed her at the corner of his eyes as he saw her taking out her notebook from her bag.

"Since you're already here," Ryoma started again as he looked at her, "Why don't we have another match?" he challenged, deciding to drop all the questions by now and not miss the opportunity that he had been waiting for since he had transferred in Japan for another match. "I'm telling you, I've become stronger now and this time I'm going to beat you. Later after class, how about it?" he challenged confidently.

"Sorry but I do not play tennis anymore," Sakura answered casually her attention still on the teacher in front.

"What?" Ryoma blurted in a high-pitched whisper in surprise. "What are you saying? What do you mean?"

"Like I said," she turned her head to her long time rival and met his surprised and astonished chestnut orbs. "I do not play tennis anymore. I've quitted it already," she said in all honesty and with emotionless face and turned her attention back to the teacher talking in front.

"What? But why? I do not understand. What made you do it?" Ryoma suddenly felt panicky and could not help himself in asking many questions at the same time.

"You're too good to quit, Yamada-chan," Ryoma said to her weakly, but he doubted if she had heard him, as she stood up and went in front of the class when the teacher called her to introduce herself to everyone.

He looked at her in a patronizing and desperate expression Even though they are rivals, he felt that it is a waste in losing a very remarkable tennis player in the world of tennis like Yamada, and most especially, he does not want to lose a rival not that he has not beaten yet.

_See you next match…_

**Please do leave a review!**

**Praise and _constructive_criticisms are very welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Match 2

**I'm very sorry for a very late update. I just recently cannot upload my story because the hyperlinks are not responding. I do not know the reason why but maybe the site had some problems. Oh well, at least I've finally updated.**

**I've really thought that no one is reading nor interested in this story but it all changed when I saw someone added this to the favorites and reviewed.**

**I want to thank chivini and Haruke Nya for putting this story in the favorites! I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story from the very start. **

**Thank you to Roseko-chan and sync94 for putting this story to their alerts. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!**

**I, also, want to thank my very first reviewer EcstaticPetenshi! Thank you for the cherry blossom thing, I was just kind of confused. About the Chibisuke thing, thank you for telling me as early as now that it is a nickname for boys only and not for girls. Now, about Momo and Sakura as siblings, yeah, I know that siblings "usually" have their surnames the same but the part that I didn't made their surnames the same was done "on purpose" and is all part of the plot. Everyone just has to wait and see why. And lastly, about Ryoma's OOCness, yeah I admit he was a bit OOC but let us put it this way, for someone in an instance, even though how serious, cheerful, hard, etc. you are and when you see your least favorite person the world in the same place and most especially close to you and had irritated you as soon as the both of you seen each other again, what would you do? You would probably go ballistic or explode or something. I think you already get my point. So, because of this, I've decided to put a warning every chapter to warn everyone. Once again, thank you EcstaticPetenshi for the great review and I'm glad to see that you do think I did a good start! I hope you will continue to review in the future! I've really appreciated it and out of you review, I've made some changes and added some conversations and thoughts in the first chapter. Lastly, I've changed the title from Unaccepted Truth to Pride vs. Prejudice, I hope this will not confuse everyone.**

** Now, here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Warning:**

**Characters might or might not be OOC. It varies with the situation.**

**PRIDE VS. PREJUDICE**

**MATCH 2**

The bell rang which is a sign that the classes for this day are over. Students started to descend from their classrooms to prepare for their after school activities.

Sakura packed up her things and stood up from her chair. Ryoma glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as she did so. She was about to walk out the room when the other teen caught her attention by calling her. She stopped on her tracks and looked at the latter in an emotionless expression as he caught up to her.

"Yamada-chan, tell me that what you had told me earlier was just some kind of a _cruel_ joke. You just wanted to tease me, irritate me and make me believe in what is the impossible. You're possibly not quitting tennis, are you? You love it so much more than anything in this world. You're very well-known in the States in the world of tennis. No tennis player in the States would possibly not know who you are once they get to see you or hear your name. Most of all, I have not beaten you yet, so why quit?" Ryoma said in desperation.

"Echizen-kun," Yamada started in a calm, steady and business-like voice. "At this rate, do you really think that I have the time to joke? These kinds of things are not supposed to be joked about and you're wrong, I'm serious in what I have said. I'm sorry but you should find another rival in tennis because I cannot accommodate you anymore unlike before. Have a good day, Echizen-kun." She bowed lightly before descending the room, leaving an anxious and confused Ryoma behind.

"No… this can't be," Ryoma whispered to himself quite shaken up.

Tomoka and Sakuno were just outside, eavesdropping but suddenly straightened up when Sakura went out the door. She had noticed them because she stopped and looked at them with an unreadable expression written all over her face.

The best friends suddenly stiffened and let out a nervous chuckle in unison. Tomoka was the first to say something.

"Hi there. Hehehehe…" she made a quick but an uneasy wave. "We-welcome to Seishun Gakuen," she stuttered.

Sakura bowed which startled the both of them. Oh, how polite she is despite their rudeness to her!

"Thank you," she said as soon as she had straightened up. "I'll be going ahead now. Have a good day."

Tomoka had managed to murmur what was like a yes and you too before the newbie had walked away.

Both relaxed and released the air that they had been unknowingly keeping. Both shifted their gazes at the back door as they saw Ryoma exiting and gone for the opposite direction. He looked frustrated and defeated which is not like the Ryoma that they have always known: confident, passive and a champion.

Both exchanged worried looks.

"Ryoma-kun doesn't look right," Sakuno said. "I hope he will be alright."

Tomoka nodded in agreement then shifted her worried expression into an aggressive one. "And that newbie is the one responsible of that! We have to do something, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno looked at her, blinking at her blankly. "What do you mean by that?"

Tomoka just laughed evilly in reply which made Sakuno anxious.

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

"So, where do you want to go first?" Takeshi offered as the siblings came to a halt at the middle of a very long hallway.

Sakura glanced at her brother. "Don't you think you are going to be late in your afternoon sessions?"

Takeshi glanced at her. "Well," he scratched his cheek with his index finger, "You're kinda right there but that's alright. I'm sure Oishi-fuku-buchou will understand."

"I will be alright, Aniki. I can manage this," Sakura said assuringly.

"Alright," he said, finally giving up. "Well, I've almost forgotten that the person in front of me is a genius."

"So, see you later after practice by the gates, Aniki?"

Takeshi nodded. "Yes. Oh, before I forget, you want to go with me to see the others? I'm sure they will be surprised and will be very glad in seeing you."

Sakura faced her back to Takeshi, as if she has not heard any of the older sibling's statement. If she was nervous, she's pretty good at hiding it.

"I should go ahead, too. I don't want to make any bad impression with the club that I will be signing in," she stated casually.

Takeshi frowned. Something funny is going around her beloved sibling after what had happened last two months. Is she avoiding tennis and those who are involved in it?

"Lil' Sis… I," he hesitated but continued, "Ever since you've arrived, I've noticed this but I was just been impassive about it for a while. I know that this is not the best time, especially the best place to ask you this but I just can't help it. I am your Aniki and I want to help you with this," he hesitated, "A-are you, are you avoiding tennis?" he said in a way that this is the most regretful thing to do.

She turned her head over her shoulder. "Maybe you're right, this is not yet the best time to speak about this and the best place. I'll go ahead now," after she said this, she went away. But she stopped on her tracks as she heard her brother stopping her.

He took the steps that separated him from his sister. He sighed before asking. "Okay, Lil' Sis, if you don't want to tell me anything yet, can you at least tell me what club are you planning to join?"

"Ballet club," came her short reply.

Takeshi could not help in gasping audibly. He could not believe his ears. She's seriously going to replace tennis with ballet? He gathered all to guts to ask another question before he can stop himself.

"Why? You're going to replace tennis with…" he never finished the sentence.

"Aniki, give me some time, alright? For the mean time, just support me in whatever I want to do, 'kay?"

Takeshi weakened. His tensed shoulders betrayed him as it slumped forward, his face showing the desperation but then he nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she thanked her brother and faced her back to him. Before she could leave, her brother caught her attention for the last time.

"Just always remember, Lil' Sis, when you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Don't hesitate, alright? Never forget that," Takeshi said softly, his brotherly attitude overpowering him.

"I know, Aniki. Believe me, I know," she replied without looking back and continued on her tracks.

Takeshi stared right at her back worriedly as she faded from view as she turned at a corner.

'What really happened, Lil' Sis? Why did you stop playing tennis? What's wrong? Why won't you tell anything to me?' crossed Takeshi's mind for the last time before turning around and heading to the tennis courts.

Sakura headed inside the gym as soon as she found it. She was surprised to see that the gym is very quiet and not packed with people. But instead, she saw three of her girl senpais, in their school uniform, packing up with their tennis bags.

She thought twice first before approaching them but just pushed through with her first plan and excused herself. The three girls faced her. The girl at the left, who is a very simple teenager, had medium-lengthed brown hair that is falling freely behind her back and her brown eyes looking at her kohai nicely while the girl at the left, who looked very sassy, had blonde hair that is pulled back in a ponytail with a pussycat accessory on it, her uniform was accessorial by a large in width pink belt by her waist and her crystal blue eyes glancing at her kohai up and down intently, and the girl at the middle was the girl from before: Ryoma's elder sister. She looked at her with the look of a leader of a gangster had just found someone very unpleasant in her sight. Same good-looking girls but with different personalities.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the previous asked nicely.

"May I ask if the ballet club will not be having their training for today?" she asked politely.

The three girls exchanged brief looks before looking back at their kohai.

"No, they will not be having one today. They're out in a tournament."

"Oh. I see."

"Correct me if I am wrong but are you new here? I've never seen you here before."

"Yes. You are right. I've just transferred here yesterday."

"From what school did you came from?"

She hesitated at first because she is a kind of person who doesn't want people to ask much questions about her. She is a person who finds minding one another's business very essential. But she's fully aware that her senpai is just doing it by simply a way to welcome her. "From the States."

"Oh, wow," she commented while the sassy one had her eyes widen in shock and the teen in the middle smirked audibly. She just ignored them and continued, "So, how do you find Japan so far? The school? I'm quite impressed that you can speak fluently in Japanese."

"My father's Japanese. I find it interesting to live. Very high-tech and all. And I find the school alright, so far."

"Well, I really do hope that you would enjoy your stay here. I know it is a bit too late but welcome to Seishun Gakuen. I'm your Misaki–senpai and this is your Haruka–senpai and your Echizen Kuroyuki-senpai in the middle. I and Haruka-chan are in our senior year while Echizen-chan is in her Junior year. The three of us are still in Junior High," She introduced the girls who are with her. The first waved reluctantly and gave her an obvious fake smile while the latter gave out a quick wave and a quick "Yo," as a greeting in her usual gangsterish attitude.

If Sakura was surprised in hearing that one of her senpai-tachi present is very related to Ryoma, she had hidden it perfectly. She just ignored her second senior senpai's cold welcome and very intimidating and easy going greeting from the other because of her first senpai's very nice and warm welcome, and bowed to the three of them deeply, "Thank you very much." She straightened her back and added, "I'm Yamada Sakura, a freshman. It's nice meeting all of you, Senpai-tachi. Well, thank you very much for the kind accommodation but I'll go ahead now." She bowed once again and left after her senpai-tachi had said their goodbyes.

Once Sakura was out of the gymnasium, Haruka faced Misaki and said, "Well, I think I do not like that girl."

"Me too," Kuroyuki agreed and Misaki looked at the both of them confusingly. "She's too formal and all. I don't like those kinds of people. It just reminds me of the oldies and all those boring people."

"Well, in my part, I don't like her because she has this some kind of aura that irritates me. Haven't you noticed that she's just speaking too formally to let us think that she is a very polite and respectable person, which is just a mask to hide her true identity."

"What are the both of you talking about? Don't judge her just yet. We had just met her."

"Oh, please Misaki. Most girls do that in these days. All I can say is I do not like her. It is a good thing that she is not joining the tennis club."

Misaki walked for the exit and as soon as she is near it, she stopped and without looking back she said, dropping her earlier attitude and giving out her unusual serious and dominant attitude, "I do not know how all of those thoughts came into your minds but I do not like the way the both of you describe her. You two are being too judgmental, and I do not like that. As your Buchou, I would like that to stop. I do not want my team to have that kind of thinking running in their minds, are we making ourselves clear?"

Both of the girls tried their best to hide the shivers that is going down their spine because of the tone of voice that their buchou used. Every word was like darts of ice that's darting every single part of their system. They are not used to the kind of tone that they're senpai is using because she's just using that whenever something very offensive had been done in their team. They shakingly muttered a yes before she added.

"Good. Hurry up the both of you or we will be late for practice." After she had said this she descended from the gym.

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

The regulars of the boys' tennis club are just starting their warm-up practice. They started off with stretching and their newest ace is stretching his legs when his closest friend approached him.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen," Takeshi greeted him casually.

Ryoma stopped and looked up to Takeshi. "Hey, Momo-senpai, konnichiwa."

Takeshi looked at him confusingly and said, "Hey, you look a bit pale, are you alright?"

The youngest regular felt his cheeks getting hot and lowered the shade of his cap to hide it. "No, I'm alright. It's just unusually cold today."

"Yeah, I have to agree," he replied as he rubbed both of his hands. "Oh, I want to say sorry a while ago. I didn't showed up for lunch at the roof top, I ate together with my Lil' Sis. She's just new here and you know, I have to show her around and she still doesn't have any friends."

Ryoma suddenly froze. Had he heard it right? Momo-senpai has a younger sibling and it is a girl. Most especially, she is new here. Can it be?

No, it can't be. They do not have the same family names. It cannot be possible.

"A younger sister?" Ryoma asked the obvious.

"Yeah," Takeshi answered simply. "Haven't I mentioned her to you before?"

Ryoma thought for a while before shaking his head.

Takeshi scratched his head in confusion. "Really? Well, I'll just introduce you to her later."

Before Ryoma could ask any more questions, they were called by Ryuzaki-sensei for their running exercises.

"Granma is calling us now," Takeshi said, "Let's go." He then ran towards the others.

Ryoma sighed, hoping that he is wrong. It would be very awkward knowing that his least favorite person's brother is a close friend of his. Well, all he can do now is to concentrate on his practice and hope for the best.

_See you next match…_

**Please****do****review!****Praise****and**_**constructive**____**criticisms**_**are****welcome****and****deeply****appreciated!**


	3. Match 3

**Acknowledgments:**

**Baka-teme, thank you placing this on your alerts! And Haruka Nya for the review!**

**Warning:**

**Characters might or might not be OOC. It varies with the situation.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**PRIDE VS. PREJUDICE**

**MATCH 3**

Like their usual afternoon trainings, they started with their warm-up exercises, and they are now in their running exercises. They ran together with the girls' tennis club to unite both tennis clubs of the school.

"Since we've not pushed through with our match in the morning because of change of plans," Sumire-sensei announced. "We will do it this afternoon. So prepare yourselves!"

"Hai, Sensei!" Everyone exclaimed.

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUICEXXX

Sakura was walking at the campus toward the main gate. The ballet club had no practice since they are out in a tournament, she had no friends yet since she's very fresh in the school and in that country and that leaves her nothing to do. She decided to go out for a stroll at a mall for a while and come back after by the end of her Aniki's practice.

She unconsciously shifted her gaze at the side and unexpectedly saw the tennis courts nearby. She halted.

She saw the regulars of the boys' tennis club together with the girls' ended their last lap dreadfully. Sadaharu was standing by the side and stopped the stopwatch that he was holding and grinned devilishly at the regulars. He muttered something and everyone sighed in relief. They ended their running exercise and some placed their hands on their knees and panted, some knelt in exhaustion while catching their breaths and some collapsed on the floor. As usual, only the regulars can endure until the very last lap of their very tough and very long running exercises.

An involuntary smile crossed her face. She remembered the times when she was watching their practice a year ago when she visited Japan. Their practice was a lot of fun, even in watching. Yes, they are very serious in improving their skills but they never forget how to have fun and build bonds with one another. Instead of competing against one another to prove who the best in the team is, they help each other how to overcome each one's weaknesses and encourage one another to become stronger. That's the ideal team that she was looking for. She had once dreamed that if she will transfer here in Japan, she would join the team and-

She stopped herself and the smile on her face quickly dissolved. Why is she thinking all of these non senses? She slapped herself mentally.  
>Tennis is not a part of her life, not anymore. She had removed it from her months ago and made a mental note that tennis will never be a part of her, again. Things are just too complicated for her to pursue on playing tennis.<p>

She stopped her musing and went back to reality. She, then, saw the regulars walking toward the railings of Court A as a familiar figure of a small boy and of a girl went inside the court, holding their rackets.

She felt an adrenaline rush suddenly creeping inside of her. After a very long time, she will be witnessing Ryoma playing and most especially, he will be fighting against his sister, which means he can play in his full potential.

She felt a sudden urge to go nearer to have a better view of the court. Maybe watching for a little while won't hurt. Besides, she will only be watching, away from the rest of the members, and before anyone can see her she will slip away and get out of their territory. She just wanted to see how big Ryoma had improved, just like what he had said. She made her way to the tennis courts. And that was the biggest mistake she made.

She stopped at a nearby Cherry tree, which she believed is a perfect view to observe Ryoma, and fixed her gaze at the court.

She wasn't surprised seeing the three senpai-tachi, she had encountered a while ago, joining the other regulars there. She figured out right away, beside their tennis bags, with Ryoma's sister there is no doubt they are tennis players. For all she knew, the Echizen family consisted of tennis prodigies.

"Misaki," Goro-sensei called out.

"Yes, sensei?" she asked politely.

"Would you please be the umpire for this match?"

She exchanged looks with the other members. She, then, looked back to her coach and answered, "But Sensei, aren't we be having our own matches?"

Goro smiled. "No, not this afternoon."

"What do you mean by that, Goro-sensei?" the sassy girl from before asked.

"There will only be one match this afternoon, and the rest will have to watch and observe," Goro explained.

The siblings in the court exchanged amused glances. Everyone started to talk all at once out of confusion. For them, it is very unusual not having their own matches and just watch for the rest of the practice.

"Wait, Goro-sensei," Syuichiroh said which quieted everyone. "Would please explain to us why we are doing this? This is very unusual for us, Sensei," he asked politely.

"Goro-sensei and I," Sumire started, "have decided to change some of our tactics in training everyone. We want you to observe and out of this match, reflect what you have learned and how would you apply it to your own."

Once again, everyone exchanged amused looks and conversations.

"Misaki, I'll be asking you, again," Goro interrupted which stopped all the commotion. "Would you please be the umpire for this match?"

Misaki nodded gladly. "I'll be more than happy to." She glanced briefly at Kunimitsu who gave her a curt nod as an acknowledgment before she proceeded to the court and placed herself on the umpire seat.

"Aw…," Eiji complained. "O'chibi's so lucky. He's getting all the fun today."

"Don't worry, Kikumaru," Sumire said. "All of you will be having your own chances in the future," she reassured him. "But Ryoma and Kuroyuki are just the lucky ones to have it first."

Goro nodded in agreement. "Listen, I want all of you to pay much attention to this match, especially with their behavior."

Everyone nodded and fixed their gazes at the court. Curious if what their coaches had prepared for them for this afternoon. They very much trust and have high respects for their coaches and when it comes to learning every tidbit of tennis together with sound theory, Goro-sensei is very much of an expert to that and they believe and obey whatever he says to them. The new but very young coach of the school is very intelligent and clever and he is the mastermind behind the improvement of the girls' tennis club and now helping Sumire-sensei with the boys'.

"Alright! Players, take your positions!" Misaki ordered.

Kuroyuki positioned herself behind the service box while Ryoma positioned himself behind the baseline.

"One set match! Echizen Ryoma versus Echizen Kuroyuki! Ryoma to serve!"

So, there it is, the very first official match between the two siblings have finally started. Tension could be felt at every angle of the court as everyone quieted down and concentrated on the match that is about to start. Sakura unknowingly tightened her grip on her bag strap.

Ryoma started to bounce the ball as he readied himself for his first serve.

Right hand, Kuroyuki thought. That's a twist serve, then. She walked closer to the service box's line.

'That's not gonna work on me, Chibisuke, and you know it.'

He stopped and held the ball for a second and threw it in the air. He jumped and swiftly but perfectly served the ball.

The ball passed by the net and quickly reached the other side of the court. Kuroyuki prepared herself in hitting the ball as she raised her racket for a wide forehand shot but the next thing they knew the ball was already hitting the railings behind Kuroyuki. Everything happened so fast that Kuroyuki who was very well-prepared in hitting the ball did not even had the chance to swing her racket.

"15-0!" Misaki announced.

Everyone gasped in surprise and amusement.

"Have you seen that?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Yes! That twist serve isn't any similar from before," Syuichiroh replied.

Takeshi gave out a wide grin. "That Echizen seem to find a way to improve his twist serve even more."

'Well, it seems that he wasn't lying when he said he improved,' Sakura thought. 'His twist serve isn't like that lousy serve that he used to show off before.'

Ryoma lowered the shade of his cap as he smiled convincingly and faced his back to his opponent who, also, smiled.

"Crazy little brat," she muttered in a smile. "Guess he's really done some training to improve that serve."

Ryoma started to bounce the ball, again, for his second serve. Kuroyuki stared intently at him and thought, 'Going to use that twist serve, again?' She smirked as she moved closer to the service box's line.

'Well, if that is the case, you're underestimating me. That's not gonna work on me anymore. I've already figured out how to return that,' she thought confidently.

Ryoma held the ball and tossed it in the air. He jumped and served the ball.

Kuroyuki held out her forehand shot and observed the ball with all her concentration which she a tad too late realized that it was a very big mistake she made.

The ball bounced immediately as it reached the ground and flew past the tricked girl.

She was tricked. She was too concentrated on how to return the ball and the ball itself that she failed to see the form Ryoma performed just now was a bit different from the previous. She did not realize not until now that Ryoma did was just a big fake. The serve he made was not a twist serve but was a high speed one.

"30-0!"

Ryoma gave his sister a sharp but a mocking gaze before he turned around to receive his ball from one of the first years at the back.

The girl's whole body shook not because of rage but of excitement. She guessed his brother is very serious in their match today and very eager to beat her since both of them assume that they are draw for they have lost counted on how many matches they already had but they know they are draw.

"Clever," Sakura praised.

"Go, Echizen!" Takeshi cheered.

Both Echizens in the court faced his direction. Everyone else did the same and he suddenly realized his mistake.

He, then, scratched his head in realization. "Oh, yeah, I forgot there are two Echizens in the court."

"It's so good to hear that you've realized that, Momo," Eiji commented.

Takeshi chuckled to that.

Sakura smiled. Her Aniki is really very supportive to his team mates. Whatever he does, he always does the greatest intentions.

Her Aniki. She thought. He had been very nice, caring and understanding to her, but what did she paid back?

Worry, frustration and head ache.

She doesn't want to hide things from him. It really is against her will but… She doesn't have any choice. She doesn't want his brother to worry. She's fully aware that he loves tennis so much that, maybe, he would not accept her reason.

But… maybe if she could reconsider things, again, and not let tennis take all the blame…

No, she cut herself out. She already had decided on this and she will_never_ change her mind. _Never._

How can she think that tennis is not to take all the blame when in fact it is the main reason her life seems so horrible right now; the main reason why she is placed in this situation right now. If tennis had not been a part of her life, she would not feel so miserable and broken right now.

Tennis is to be taken all the blame. Yes, _everything_ is to be blame because of tennis.

If that's the case, what is she doing here watching a tennis match when in fact she hates tennis? She disgusts tennis, _so__much_.

Yes, that's right.

Control, she reminded herself. Regain control of yourself and do not allow tennis to take over you.

Sakura collected herself and walked away from the court, not even looking back to what she first thought as her comfort.

"Game! Echizen, 1-0!" Misaki announced. "Change court!"

Ryoma smiled wickedly at his sister who glared at him as they passed by each other to change courts.

Accidentally, Ryoma caught sight of someone that he is not quite fond of as he stopped midway at the court. He does not know why but he could not help himself not to smile.

Sure, Sakura was not lying about quitting tennis to him but he's pretty much sure despite what she had said, she's still not fully off limits with tennis. She had not fully given up tennis yet.

Impossible, he thought. How could someone so in love and submissive to tennis and almost all her life tennis has been her life easily let it go? It's like giving up your life.

A wild thought crossed his mind.

So, there is _hope_. Maybe he could manage to get her back on playing tennis. He does not know how yet but he will eventually find a way.

_See__you__next__match__…_

**Thank you all for reading! See you again for the continuation of the clash between the Echizen siblings!**

**Oh, if there are Initial D fans out there, I, also, do write Initial D.**

**My very first Initial D fic: Letting Go, a four-shot story, starring Takahashi Ryosuke.**

**My second Initial D fic: True Heart of A Racer, a three-shot story, starring the five year old Takumi and will progress to teenage Takumi.**

**And my first Initial D novel: Key to His Locked Heart, storyline is somewhere near the end of Project D.**

**If you're interested, please do check it on my profile.**

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing. Thank you very much!**


	4. Match 4

**I am very happy and very much appreciate that many are alerting and placing this story to their favorites! I'm very glad that many are reading and acknowledging this story, appreciating my hard work. But I, also, would want to hear from everyone. I want to know your thoughts and your feelings about the story and what I should improve with my writing, the progress of my story and all. It would help me a lot. Praises or criticisms would be great! So, I hope after reading this chapter, everyone would review! As much as you enjoy this story, I will enjoy reading your reviews!**

**I would apologize for the very slow updates. I'm still a student and especially a graduating student in high school so I'm very busy and have very little free time but I'm giving my best that every bit of my free time to write to update right away. **

**So, here is the continuation of the clash between the Echizen siblings. Hope everyone would enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning:**

**Characters might or might not be OOC. It varies with the situation.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**PRIDE VS. PREJUDICE**

**MATCH 4**

"Oi, Ryoma!"

That takes Ryoma out of his reverie and turns to the source of the voice. His sister is already in position, standing behind the baseline and ready for her turn to serve while Ryoma is caught standing at the middle of the court where his thoughts are unusually flying at the middle of a match.

He glances around him and surprise to see everyone looking at him, giving him incredulous looks. He lowers the shade of his cap and brushes off all the uncomfortable looks around him.

He bows to the umpire. "I'm sorry for the delay," he apologizes.

"Please, proceed to your court immediately, we do not want to delay this any further," Misaki replies.

He nods and walks to his side of the court and positions himself behind the service box.

"Let us resume the match! Kuroyuki to serve!"

Kuroyuki bounces the ball a few times before she holds it and positions herself to serve.

"Oi, Onee-san!"

Kuroyuki holds her gaze up to Ryoma.

"Let's make this fast, 'kay? I do not want to delay the result of my winning in today's match," he says casually.

Kuroyuki smirks. "And what made you think that you're going to win?"

"Just serve the ball so that you'll know," Ryoma argues.

"You arrogant little brat," she murmurs under her breath. The elder Echizen glares at Ryoma and says, "I'll gonna make you sorry for thinking ahead." She holds up the ball and shouts, "Heads up!"

She tosses the ball up in the air and serves it. Ryoma runs and returns the ball.

Ryoma smirks and runs after the ball and returns it with a slice. Kuroyuki frantically runs after the ball since it flew at the other side of the court and heading to the very corner of the court. She dives and extends her racket. It results to a lobe ball which Ryoma anticipated. Next thing everyone sees is Ryoma is already running for the net and skids with his heel. He jumps at the moment the ball is falling against him and hit it with great strength. The ball was returned the other side of the court, bouncing with great speed forming an uppercase b.

Ryoma lowers the shade of his cap after seeing the glare he has gotten from his sister. He smirks and mutters under his breath, "Drive B."

"Wow, this match really is intense and hard," comments Eiji.

"Absolutely. The two of you had already known each other since the two of you started playing tennis. Both of you must know clearly and can read your strengths and weaknesses just like an open book. Not only that, they are siblings and almost have the same abilities and skills," Oishi replies.

"I wonder what strategy they would use to make the information they have against their opponent as useful and effective as possible," Takeshi wonders.

"Well, there are many ways. We'll just have to see," Inui said, readying his notebook and pen.

The match goes on. While Echizen Kuroyuki is panting for her life and sweating excessively, Echizen Ryoma is just staying under his cool and is bouncing the ball normally. He looks as fresh as like the match has just started but the reality is thirty minutes has already passed.

'What's with this brat today? He seems so calm and… not like himself today at all.' Kuroyuki asks herself as she is observing his Chibisuke. 'Unlike before he easily gets angry and loses the match easily. But now… how… Wait-' she stops as something hit her hard on the face. 'Had he realized my strategy and decided to let me try my own medicine? Why hadn't I realized this earlier?'

Ryoma smirks and says as if reading his sister's mind, "Realized something?"

Kuroyuki jerks his head at Ryoma's direction.

"Well, isn't it a bit too late?" he challenges.

Kuroyuki grits her teeth and glares at him. As much as she wants to disagree with him, he's right. Her brother's only a point away from winning and she cannot do anything about it but only from preventing it from happening until she breaks even and grabs the chance. The problem is that she's still 3 games away from breaking even and she is already too tired and sick in being in the defensive side.

"Ready, nee-san?" he says mockingly, already holding the ball out to toss it.

"Just serve it already!" she shouts.

"Alright," he replies dismissively then tosses the ball over his head and serves it. Kuroyuki chases after it at the left corner of her side of the court and returns it with a backhand. Ryoma returns it with a spin at the right corner of his sister's side of the court. Caught off guard, she chases the ball and reaches out her hand in desperation, as if her life depended on it. Before the ball could touch the ground, she falls to the ground and the ball bounces on her racket on time and it makes a long lobe. She frantically stands up and before she could recover, her eyes widen as she sees Ryoma is already waiting behind the net, smiling in triumph.

"Drive A," he says and returns the ball in a quick smash. The crowd is quiet. Ryoma caught everyone by surprise, especially his sister.

Afraid that anyone would react long, he turns to his senpai and says, "Misaki-san, that was an in, right?"

"Huh?" the umpire, which is the captain of the girls' tennis club, turns to him dumbfounded but then recovers and clears her throat. "Yes. Game set! Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to 2!

The members of the boys' tennis club suddenly roars in triumph. Ryoma stops in front of the net, his gaze concentrated on his sister. Kuroyuki also walks in front of the net and holds Ryoma's triumphant gaze with her ferocious one.

Ryoma extends his hand in front of him and says, "Great match, Onee-san."

The elder Echizen considers his offer briefly. She smirks and claps his extended hand which caught the younger by surprise but then she accepts his offer and shakes it.

"Yes, Chibisuke. That was a great one. It's the first time you have put on that strategy. You have caught me off-guard. You've let me taste my own medicine."

Goro-sensei enters the court and stands in front of the two Echizens.

"That's what I have been waiting." The two Echizens turn to him in confusion. The coach turns to everyone and continues, "The purpose of this match today is for all of you to learn the importance of self-control. All of you have seen how easily Kuroyuki-chan lost the match as soon as she lost her temper. Once a player loses his/her cool, that only leads to his absolute defeat since you would fail to think well and think of a game plan on how to defeat the opponent.

So, that's all for today's training. We will continue this tomorrow for a different set of players. See you tomorrow. Dismissed!"

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

At the boys' tennis club locker room, Ryoma is now back to his long sleeved school uniform and just tying his shoe laces. Takeshi stands up from his sitting position, strapping his tennis bag on his shoulder.

"Echizen, before we go home, why don't we pass by the burger shop?"

Ryoma stands up after he finishes with his shoe laces, he stands up and says, "Sorry Momo-senpai but I can't today." He opens the door and lets his body slip outside halfway. "I have something to do; maybe next time. I'll go ahead, senpai."

Takeshi scratches the back of his head and replies, "Okay."

Ryoma waves at him and closes the door behind him. He runs towards the gates and stops abruptly as he recognizes the figure standing outside the gate. He smiles briefly and approaches her.

"Yamada-chan, what are you still doing here? Classes have been over over two hours ago."

Sakura turns around to see Ryoma standing right behind her. If she is surprised of Ryoma's sudden friendliness, she is very good hiding it.

"I'm waiting for someone, Echizen-kun," she answers. A light smile crosses her lips and adds, "You seem to be having a good mood today, Echizen-kun. It is very unusual of you to be talking to me freely."

Ryoma smirks. "I'll be going ahead now. Sayonara." He then walks to the left.

Sakura studies him from behind until he disappears from her view as he turns at the corner.

"Sakura."

She turns around to see his brother approaching her.

"Were you talking to someone? Your expression seems to be hard while looking to that direction." He points to the direction Ryoma took earlier. "Are you alright? Was that a bully you met at your first day?" he asks worriedly.

She shakes her head. "Hiye. That was nothing. Let's go?"

"Are you sure?" he asks, unconvinced.

"Hai, Aniki. You don't have to worry too much. Let's go to your favorite food chain, the burgers; my treat since you have been doing a great job of being my tour guide today," she offers.

Takeshi slowly beams at her and nods, "Well, okay."

XXXPRIDE VS. PREJUDICEXXX

Ryoma climbs the short flight of stairs to his house and slides the door open.

"I'm home!" He sees his father reading the usual x-rated magazine since his mother is not there so he does not make an effort to hide the cover.

"So, you're already back," responses the tennis legend. He lifts his gaze to his son and adds, "You seem to be in a great mood today. Hmm… let me guess, you already have a girlfriend?"

Ryoma smirks at him and replies instead, "Why don't we have a match today to figure it out?"

Now, Echizen Nanjiro's attention is fully on him. He smirks and accepts, "If that's what you want, kid. Besides, you're still gonna lose."

"Let's see. I'm going to change first. You can wait for me at the court."

Ryoma bounces the ball a few times before he stops. He faces his father and shouts, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" he shouts back and smiles.

Ryoma tosses the ball over his head and does his signature serve: twist serve. For the first time, the serve caught his father off-guard. The ball passes him without giving him the opportunity to react.

"15 love!" Ryoma announces with pride.

Nanjiro smirks to that and says, "I'm surprised. That childish serve of yours tremendously improved. What did you do? Committed yourself for hours and hours every day to improve it?"

Ryoma lowers the shade of his cap and says, "Oyaji, even just for this time, can I talk to you about something seriously?"

"Huh?" Nanjiro blinks twice, clearly surprised of his son's request. "What's gone into you? You seem… to be different. Ever since last week, I've seen you look miserable and your mind always flies."

"Oyaji, please?" he pleads.

Now that must be another person in front of Echizen Nanjiro!

"Uh… O-of course," he says quietly.

"Oyaji, if someone says he/she has turn his back from tennis and will never play it ever again, is it possible for that someone to go back?"

Nanjiro holds his chin and thinks for a while. "Hmm… it depends to the person actually. In my opinion, if that person loves to change his decision every time then the chance is big but if that person is someone decisive and stubborn, I would doubt it. Why? Who is it?"

Ryoma hesitates. He feels so awkward in having this kind of conversation with his father. This is the first time and he is not used to this. But then he realize that his father is already being open to him and whatever he would say, maybe he can help him since he is the most experienced of the two.

"Yamada."

Again, that caught Nanjiro off-guard. "Yamada? She's here in Japan?"

Ryoma nods.

"Why did she move here?"

"I don't know."

"You're at the same school?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains why you've looked so disturb these past few days," Nanjiro concludes. "So, you mean…"

"She said she already quitted tennis. She also said that she will never be coming back." He looks straight at his father, his eyes full of emotions and looks so fragile that anytime it could break if someone would just throw at it. "But Oyaji I've witnessed earlier that she still has that connection with tennis. Is it possible that she would come back in playing tennis?"

Nanjiro scratches the back of his head. "Well… I don't know… It's Yamada we are talking about…"

"Even though I would do something about it?" he asks miserably.

Nanjiro walks to Ryoma's side of the court. He walks up to his son and places his arm over his son's shoulder. "Kid, I know how you feel but Yamada has made her decision, you just have to accept it and move on with your life. Yamada is not the only tennis player in the world of tennis. There are many who are still there who is far more superior than her. Don't close yourself only to her, okay?"

Ryoma looks down in embarrassment since he can feel that he is in the verge of crying. He knows that his father is right and it is ridiculous and childish to cry just because of someone that he has not defeated yet already quitted in playing tennis but… he just can't help it. That's what he calls as a tennis player's pride. Also, what his father is displaying right now is not helping in restraining his tears.

He slowly nods in reply without lifting his head.

Nanjiro smiles and ruffles his son's hair playfully. "Don't push yourself too much, kid. You have not defeated me yet so it's not yet the end! Don't forget that! Try thinking of giving up after you have finally defeated me," he says, coming back to his old, teasing self as he walks back to the house.

That made Ryoma smile and go back to the present. "Just wait on that! You'll see that I'll defeat you!"

"You wish! Let's go back inside, kid. Dinnertime is near."

Ryoma studies his father briefly until he disappears from view as he gets inside the house. He realizes that his father has made him feel better. He takes off his hat and bows. "Thank you, Oyaji." He straightens his back and puts back his cap. "Maybe Oyaji's right. Maybe… maybe it's time for me to give it up already."

_See you next match…_

**And that was chapter 4! Thank****you all for reading!**

**Oh, I would like to promote my new story. If there are Death Note fans here, I'm currently writing a fanfic that belongs to Death Note. So, if you're interested, please do check it out in my profile.**

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing. Thank you very much!**


End file.
